Ciel's secret
by spinoff
Summary: Ciel. Dancing. Tutu. Lady Gaga. Bad Romance. Sebastian. Webcam. Youtube? And later on.. maid? There's definitely NO mature content! Summary updated and story is edited. Thanks for the views, please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

CIEL'S SECRET

Rated : T- (I know there's no such thing as T minus but hey, we tried)

**A/n: I create this story with my friend. Please excuse our bad grammars because english is not our first language. Reviews are always loved! **

Ciel welcomed the morning sun with excitement and anxiety. He isn't sure if he's gonna do this or not. Then, he makes up his mind to do the most embarrassing thing, dancing; tutu; Lady Gaga; Bad Romance.

Ciel have been thinking about doing this weeks ago. He's Just worried Sebastian might see him and laugh his ass off. To avoid that, Ciel listened carefully of signs of Sebastian's footsteps. When he found none, he turn on his iPod. 'Yesterday some guy named Ichigo bluetooth me this song, hope it's worth it, or else..'

Somewhere in Seireitei…

*sneeze*

"what is it Ichigo?"

"I don't know... I felt that someone called my name, but I think it's just my imagination.."

Back to the Phantomhive household…

Sebastian taught he heard music playing somewhere and decide it was just his imagination… Then again, maybe not. He is sure of it. Putting that aside, he needs to wake his bocchan. He made his way through the halls of the Phantomhive manor and is already in front of Young Master Ciel's bedroom when he heard… music? He decides to peek in through the key hole, and what he saw chased away the demon in him (because it was running away laughing as well).

'I've gotta grab my webcam, ASAP!'. He ran as fast as the wind can carry him. He took his webcam, and sprint back to his bocchan's room. He could still hear the music, just in time! He turned on his webcam.

**A/n: Yaaay! Cliff hangers! It just makes you hungry and waiting for mor- *both authors got smacked in the face* …**

** TO BE CONTINUED *authors got smacked in the face real hard***


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's secret

Chapter 2

**A/n: OKAY! To prevent being slapped in the face again, we're going to update it! Okay, here it goes.**

He turned on his webcam. "Fellow youtubers, you are here to see the impossible become possible. But before that, please excuse myself for laughing my ass off, SILENTLY, BRB".

a few moments of silent laughs later...

"I'm back fellow youtubers! Sorry for the past 30 minutes or so, laughing. Now, the real show begins!" Sebastian silently crack open the door by a few inches and start to record the most unbelievable moment of his life. "Here it is fellow youtubers, for your viewing glory, I present to you my bocchan, dancing; tutu; Lady Gaga; Bad Romance!"

He couldn't hold back the urge to laugh and he finally did seeing Ciel do a final girl-ish ballet twirl.

S.P.I.N.O.F.F

Ciel was shocked beyond his life hearing Sebastian's sly laugh coming from his bedroom door. "Se-se-Sebastian? I-is that y-you?" Sebastian, cover blown, was about to give his bocchan a polite good morning greeting and pretend that he didn't see anything when something else came out instead, "If you don't want me to put this on youtube, YOU WILL HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY STARTING TODAY" he gave Ciel a sly smirk. Ciel gulped. "And if I don't?" Sebastian laughed, "I will have to put this on Youtube **and** tell Prince William and Kate to tell the whole London!" Ciel was in the urge of killing Sebastian, however he was afraid his super-duper embarrassing video will be published to London or even worse, THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! 'I should've never done this', he taught. 'What's worse, Sebastian can make **me **satisfy his demonic desires..'

"Are you ready Ciel?" Ciel gulped.

S.P.I.N.O.F.F

"CIEL! GIMME MY NEWSPAPER! I'M BORED TO DEATH HEREEE!" shouted Sebastian as he sat at a red velvet couch.

"SHUT UP YOU LAZY-"

"Video~" ...well that shut Ciel up.

"FINE!" he stomped his way towards the front door as he took the newspaper and got in as he went to the living room. "HERE! YOU LAZY A-"

"Video~"

It has been two days since Ciel's... stupid decision. 'I knew I shouldn't have to dance to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.. curse you Ichigo!'

Somewhere in Seireitei...

"Gyaah! Black cat! I am cursed"

Yoruichi: *sweat drop*

Back to Ciel...

Ciel, a.k.a Young Master of the Phantomhive family, is busy using the laptop playing facebook, chatting with friends. At another tab, he opened Google, and at another tab, he's playing counter strike online. He also opened twitter at his iPhone. Just as he was about to exit facebook, a certain.. person.. 'request' a chat with him. It was.. that demon!

_Dear bocchan, today i will declare u as my private butler. But because its not fun, you will be my maid._

Ciel gulped

_And because you're my maid, you will use your own maid costume that is now at your bed. _:J

Ciel turned his head to get a view of his bed and find a black and white maid costume (imagine Misaki from Kaichou wa maid-sama!). 'How the hell did he put this costume on top of my bed which is a few inches from me and is not recognized when doing so?! ... Oh right, he's a demon.' He gulped, literally. He was out of patience. He needs to get out of this mess! But to do so, he needs to know... Sebastian's secret.

S.P.I.N.O.F.F

The Phantomhive, or is now known as the... butler's maid (?), tiptoed near his... "master's" room. 'I wonder if Sebastian has some dark secrets that even I don't know...' he tiptoed in. 'As Sebastian's "maid" I'm supposed to know each one of Sebastian's secret places in his room.. but eventually, I'm being his maid only recently'

"come on... it's gotta be here somewhere!.." Then he tripped because of a pillow that accidentally fall from the bed with a loud "thud", the bed covers following. He then got up carefully and examine his surroundings..

.

.

.

!

Sebastian's still here!

And.. he's still sleeping (that was a relief).

Plus . . . naked?!

An instant blush appeared on his pale cheeks. Then, he quickly snap back to reality and carry on his mission. 'What is wrong with me?! Blushing at Sebastian's naked form.. This is my mission! I am not supposed to be drooling at his.. (hot) naked body!' he thought, screaming silently (is that even possible?) to himself while pointing at Sebastian. As Ciel got back to his mission, he saw a book that got stuck between Sebastian's pile of clothes. As Ciel touched the book, he could feel that feeling that it contains something... different. He could feel it. It feels... warm. He then read the cover..

"SEBASTIAN'S ALBUM"

Album? Who knew that a demon could take pictures? He flipped page over page... empty. Every page, empty. Except at page forty... one picture, and ONLY one picture's there, the picture of Sebastian's...

Ciel sighed. He never knew a demon like him could put such a photo, even though he's a demon... well, that demon could have feelings but would never express it. At that moment Ciel feel poor for Sebastian.

S.P.I.N.O.F.F

"say it"

"no"

"just say it! Say it, and I'll delete the video."

"delete the video, then I'll say it!"

"no! You say it, the I'll delete it!"

"no! I won't!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

The both servants argued about one simple thing (which totally pissed the authors mostly), is for Ciel to call Sebastian "goshujin-sama", or known as "my master" some sorta like that.

"In my entire life, I am never gonna say it!"

"fine! Guess I'll have to upload the video then~"

"! w-wait!"

"yes?"

"I... I'll say it..."

"oh really?.."

"... yeah..."

"alright, then say it"

"..." the Phantomhive was lost at thought 'this will be the end of my family's raputation..' "go...goshujin s-sama..."

"alright my maid, now, make me a hamburger!"

"h..hai! Go-goshujin s-sama..."

TBC

**A/N : Well that was longer than expected! We know some doesn't make any sense, but you guys like it, right? ... right? okay, so thanks for reading, and thanks for readers and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's secret

Chapter 3

Ciel's head nearly burst at Sebastian's last request, to make him a triple layered sandwhich, a strawberry parfait, **and **a chocolate souffle. He can't even cook an egg! 'that's it! I can't take it anymore! I gotta do something, FAST!'

Suddenly, Sebastian's shouts was heard echoing through the halls of the Phantomhive manor, "Ciel, my maid~! Where's my tea?!"

"Yesss..! Cooomiiinng!" Ciel replied with a monotone voice

When Ciel arrived at Sebastian's side and was just going to put the tea in the table in front of him when Sebastian make another request, "Ciel, we're going to the mall, turn on the car! You're driving."

Ciel literally dropped the tea, which hit Sebastian's feet.

"Gaah! Watch where you're dropping the tea you dumbass! Okay, okay, I'm driving! Don't drop things again."

"what did you just say?"

"hmm? I said 'Gaah! Watch where you're dropping the tea you dumbass! Okay, okay I'm driving! Don't drop things again', like that"

"no! before that!"

"um… we're going to the mall?"

Ciel literally dropped another tea, which appeared magically at Ciel's hands as a replacement of the tea he dropped the first time.

"Gaah! Hot! Hot!"

S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

"Ciel, my maid~ please get out of the car and help me with my groceries!"

"no!"

"what do you mean no?!"

"I CAN'T USE THIS OUTFIT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!"

"THEN PRETEND THEY'RE NAKED!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW.. THAT ALWAYS WORKS IN MOVIES!"

"WELL, I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

" . P-E-R-V-E-R-T! PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

TIME SKIP

"take the groceries and arrange them neatly in their places where they're suppose to be placed"

"hai, goshujin-sama…"

"don't forget the milk!"

"hai, goshujin-sama…"

Then, a british-accented feminine voice filled the room, "Ciel? Is that you?"

Ciel: *blush*

There, in the doorway of the mansion stood a woman with gold-ish brown hair wearing the most elegant dress that has ever been made.

"E-eh?! Princess Kate?!"

Yes, it's Princess Kate, partner of Prince William. She explained to Ciel that she's kind of bored of duties that has to be done in the palace and decided that she should visit the Phantomhive's manor for a change.

"Hahaha! You haven't changed Ciel! Well, except your clothes…"

Of course, it has been the Phantomhive's job as the queen's dog. And because it's the modern world with a twist, Ciel will be working for Kate.

"um… yeah, about that…"

Suddenly, a tall man appeared in front of Ciel. He bowed to the princess.

"Excuse me your majesty, we have an urgent business, so please excuse us".

"Oh! Is that so, Sebastian? Alright then. I'll be going back as well, take care!"

S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

"You don't need to do that you know!"

"Do what, exactly?"

"oh puh-leez, you only do that because she's the queen of England, that's why you're nice. Now she's outta the way, right now you must've tell me to-"

"Yes. Continue arranging the groceries and after you're done, make me a salad~"

"hmph!"

Ciel stomped away. Actually, he didn't know that Sebastian was actually trying to save Ciel's butt. If it weren't for him, his family reputation will go down the drain.

It's been five weeks since Ciel's stupid decision, and Sebastian still haven't did his threat. Of course, this surprised Ciel greatly. Usually, Sebastian would do it already since he IS a demon. A very scary demon. But by the looks of it, it seemed that something's happened to the video. He doesn't know why, but he thinks that maybe he lost it… Or, could it be.. HE POST IT ALREADY?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N : Hi guys! Thanks for the views and reviews. Me and my friend is about to publish another story called "the butler and master contest", and of course it's genre is comedy and friendship. But, I think I would to ask my viewers opinion. If there's a yes PROBABLY I could publish it sooner. **

**And FYI, I won't use the internet everyday. I can only use the internet every Sundays or Saturdays, so sorry for the late publishing… things… well, that's all for today! Thanks for reading, and all reviews are always welcome ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's secret

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to either of us (finally wrote a disclaimer, kept forgetting about it).**

'oh no… did he uploaded it before I even notice?! Oh no… this is bad! So bad!' he quickly ran to Sebastian's room leaving his hurried footsteps echoing through the halls.

He accidentally passed Sebastian on his way leaving him curious, "hey Ciel! Where're you going-"

"Room! Homework!"

"oh, okay." Sebastian continued eating as he remembered something "wait a minute…" he got up to his feet. "Ciel doesn't even go to school! Something's up, something's definitely not right…"

S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

The boy quickly open the internet and go to YouTube and search the rather obvious title for his stupid ballet "performance":

"THE RETARDED MONKEY DANCE, BY A STUPID BUT ADORABLE LITTLE MASTER"

As he scrolled down his mouse, he sighed heavily, Sebastian haven't upload the video.

But really, he needed to end this crazy shenanigans once and for all! After all, he thinks he learns something important (Ooh.. Moral of the story, interesting..). Being a butler is not so easy after all. Maybe, just maybe, Sebastian is trying to teach Ciel a lesson (that's why the genre is friendship ;)). He smiled, and then got downstairs to meet his butler- *coughMastercough*

S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

"next"

*click*

"next"

*click*

"next"

*click*

"uh, wait! Before that!"

*click*

"umm.. nah, next, and next"

*click* *click*

"umm… next four times…"

*click* *click* *click* *click*

"Ah! Two times before that!"

*click* *click*

"no! I meant the other one!"

*click*

"no! the OTHER one!"

"grrrr… THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CHANGE THOSE STUPID CHANNELS YOURSELF?! WHAT ARE YOU?! HANDLESS?"

"what're you talking about? You're my maid, REMEMBER?"

"YEAH, BUT I NEVER SEE YOU DO THAT TO ME AT THE ANIME!"

"who says this is according to the anime?" Sebastian purred

"grrrrr.."

*click*

"ah! That was the fun part! Hurry up and change it back! CHANGE IT BACK!"

*click*

"NOT AFTER! BEFORE!"

"grrr…" *click*

"yeah, that's it"

"I'm gonna get you for this Sebastian…"

"what did you just say? I can't hear you mumbling like that~"

S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

"I wanna play baseball"

"huh? What?"

"I'm gonna play baseball"

Ciel stopped washing Kuro's (Sebastian's new bought cat) fur. Poor Ciel, he ended up getting scratches everywhere, and the annoying cat is now annoyingly screeching his annoyingly loud screeches.

"what? I can't hear you! Kuro's screeching too loud-"

"I WANNA PLAY BASEBALL~!"

"oh, then go play"

"that's the problem. I don't have a friend to play with. So, I'm ordering you to play with me~"

"Ugh… -_-"

S.P.I.N.O.F.F.

Both finally arrived at a baseball field not far from the Phantomhive's household (did I mention that they're using a red sportscar?). "Here's the baseball field where people living near here will play baseball, so it's gonna be pretty crowded. So, let's get out of the car and start play-"

"WAIT!"

"what?"

"I can't use my maid outfit!"

"why not?" Sebastian asked with a sly smirk.

Ciel, trying to find an excuse is digging into the most inner part of his mind. "Be-because… it will get dirty if I use it!"

"oh yeah! You're right! Alright then, use these." Sebastian handed out a few clothes to Ciel's open arms.

.

.

.

!

"What the- another girl outfit!"

"well, you said you're afraid the maid uniform I get you will get dirty, so I give you a sailor girl outfit instead (imagine the lucky star uniforms)."

"but why a girl?!"

"you're personality's like a girl, you look like a girl, remember that time you go to Vincent Druitt's party? And your _seiyuu's _a girl"

"YOU SAY THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON THE ANIME!"

"well, the anime is 100% created by our owner, but this fanfiction is 1000% percent created by our authors, K**** and T***. Isn't that right author?"

Both of the authors: "AB. SO. LUTELY."

"WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY ON THE SCENE?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING YOURSELF!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CONTROL ME! MY RIGHTFUL OWNER IS YANA TOBOSO!

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE ON FANFICTION! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!"

"WHAT?! SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE THE ONLY REAL PERSON IN THIS WHOLE STORY?"

"BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY, YES!"

"ALRIGHT, WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING?!"

"I CAN MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

"OH YEAH?! MAKE ME!"

"hey, I heard of a good Bleach fanfiction-"

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"well that was fun, the baseball game is rather amusing."

"hey Sebastian.."

"yeah?"

"why DO you wanna go play baseball?"

"why?"

"yeah, why?"

"well, because I wanna see how you look in that lucky star outfit, and in my point of view you look rather.. cute."

"WHAT?!"

"after this, I'm totally gonna see you in a Hatsune Miku outfit someday~"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/n: Ehehehe.. We both had fun writing the "character and author quarrel" scene in this chapter. And that's a fast updating, hope that we can get more views and reviews to encourage us to writing another chapter in this story. Thank you for the ones who supported us!**


	5. Author's note

Author's note

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately, because of this:

I don't have any ideas, so maybe you could like PM me some ideas so that I could update SOONER.

I don't use the internet everyday so I could like tell my friend to post it for me. UNFORTUNATELY, I forgot my password so I could only login from my facebook and yes, I couldn't tell her my facebook password. So I could only talk to her through email or somethin' I guess.

Using the microsoft is BORING, and because it's holidays, I'm like "using the laptop? Naah... I'm not in the mood" or maybe something like that, so yeah. But I would relly appreciate it if you PM me or even review for me.

And that's all there is to say, and so I'm sorry I can't update the story so sooner. BTW, if any of you know , there's fanfiction there at the quizzes tab. And if you have time, me and my cousin made a 1D fanfic there, so maybe you like read it? The title is "faith can't be changed" a Harry Styles love story, and we just made it a few days ago. Thanks. If you don'tknow how to open it, the website is stories/faith-can-t-be-changed-harry-styles-love-story-50d5cc92154a61411e008385. So yeah, end of word, peace out.

-Spinoff


	6. Chapter 5

Ciel's secret

Chapter 5

There's a really cold breeze outside. The boy could only stare outside from inside (?) and stared blankly at Sebastian's new bought black cat freezing outside (Ciel kicked him out while Sebastian's gone missing. But as usual, Ciel didn't care). The boy only grinned "sucker".

He then went to the kitchen "so, what should I make for dinner (yes, HIS dinner)?" he looked at the calendar "24 December huh? That means tomorow's christmas then..." he looked at the refrigerator "that's weird, Sebastian didn't give me any notes (of course, as the butler's maid (?) Ciel must've had a billion letters from the butler himself). Maybe he's not in the mood of torturing people" the boy shrugged off those weird thoughts and went to the shelf where he kept those good hot chocolate from Sebastian.

After the hot boiling water is well... hot, the Phantomhive poured it at his favorite blue glass and poured the hot chocolate's powder and stir it (yes, with his spoon. I don't need to be too specific now should I?). He then went back to his chair where he's watching Kuro freezing to death. As he drank his cup of hot chocolate, he then realizes that the houseis getting quiter...

And quiter...

And quiter...

Quieter...

Quieter...

And then...

It felt like every living thing in that house just... shuts up...

Except for the TV of course. Then Ciel remembered, that he didn't turn on the TV!

DENG DENG DENG...

_Wait! I didn't watch TV! Let me remember... uh... 6 o'clock, I went to bath... then at 7 I made breakfast_ _for Sebastian (even though the frickin guy's not there), but then when I checked his room the guy's not there (hey! That's what I said!), and then I washed Kuro's fur, and then I kicked him out because he scratched me _(author: I can't believe you even wanted to wash his fur ; Ciel: and I can't believe you're interrupting my thoughts! Now shut up already!)_, and then I drink hot chocolate, and then... and then..._

Click.

The sound of the remote TV interrupted his train of thoughts. He in an istant shivered.

_Alright, that'sit... who the f*ck made that noise?!_

He then tiptoed quietly to the living room where the TV's at. The sound of the forecast weather reporter is getting louder and louder. Ciel struggled to find out who or even what is watching the TV. Suddenly, when he opened the living room door...

.

.

.

.

Fiuuuuh...

The sweat at Ciel's forehead to his cheeks fell gracefully (?) "Ow, it's just you author"

"Hey"

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Eheheheh..."

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Um... watching-"

"Gimme that remote!"

"NOOOO!"

"Now get out! OUT!"

"Hmph!"

The author stomped away, while banging the door.

"Seriously, that's frickin' creepy! I felt like my heart's gonna pop out!" Ciel's heartbeat was like a drumming drum (?) "it's a good thing that I can still enjoy my hot chocolate"

_**Wherever the hell Sebastian is...**_

"So, do you have it?"

"I think we're out of stock"

"great, where can I get this?"

"Near the dark alley"

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously"

"Cih. Fine"

_**Back to Ciel...**_

The Phantomhive stared at his phone "maybe I should make a christmas party" he shrugged and texted everyone of his friends, including the now going on a holiday Maylene, Bard and Finn.

_**Wherever the hell Maylene, Bard, and Finn is...**_

"I love Hawaii!"

"I always wanna go here"

"Hey guys! I got a mail from bocchan!"

"Hey! Me too!"

"Huh? Hey! I got one too!"

"From bocchan?"

"Nope, from my girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She lives at Seattle"

"You're girlfriend lives at Seattle and you're in where now?"

"Oh shut up. Wait! I got bocchan's message!"

**From: bocchan**

**To: The amazing Bard (author sweatdropped)**

**Hey, I just made a Christmas party. And you guys gotta come right now, 'coz It's just freakin' creepy here. So, you guys gotta come TODAY. ASAP.**

"He says we gotta come there... As Soon As Possible..."

"Then let's go!"

"But I'm out of cash!"

"Then... what're we gonna do?"

"..."

_**Back at Ciel...**_

DING!

"Seriously, what took them so long?"

**From: Bard**

**To: **_**Moi**_

**Sure bocchan we could come. But the thing is... I'm out of paper, so can you like... ya know, give us a load?**

Ciel only stared his phone blankly.

_Those idiots... _he thought.

**A/N: hey guys, it's spinoff here. I know it's totally past Christmas,and I'm like "OMG,what am I gonna do? I'm out of ideas!" like that, and I was like yeah it's Christmas why can't I just type 'bout that? And so yes, I did it. But the problem is, I made this fanfic at 24th December and it's not ready to be published, so I continue it at 26th and publish it today. So yeah, it's kinda hard to explain. BTW, thanks for all the reviews, likes, and follows, GBU, and have a great holiday! Spinoff, peace out!**

Summary:

It's Christmas! And in Christmas, there's tons of fun things you could do, and can do. Read as Ciel and Sebastian enjoyed they're Christmas the problem is,,,,, where's Sebastian? Chapter 6 done! YAAAY!


End file.
